Angel Beats!: The Fallen
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: When Yuri accepted the role as God, things go from bad to worse. Otonashi and the rest of the SSS now must fight against their former leader. The main question now is will the SSS be able to save Yuri from herself or will Yuri destroy the SSS? T for now (rating will change.)


**A/N: Hey everyone I've just finished watching Angel Beats! And I love it. This story came to my mind when I wondered what would happen if Yuri became God. Anyway enjoy.**

**Summery: When Yuri accepted the role as God, things go from bad to worse. Otonashi and the rest of the SSS now must fight against their former leader. The main question now is will the SSS be able to save Yuri from herself or will Yuri destroy the SSS?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! And if I did my outtake on what would happen if Yuri became God would be real.**

**Rated T/M: for Blood, violence and language. (This story will start out T but the minute I introduce a chapter with lots of violence and blood that's when it'll be M.)**

**Angel Beats!: The Fallen**

**Prologue**

"Yuri, you go on ahead! We'll deal with these guys."

Yuri saw determination in Otonashi's eyes as he told her to go. This brought some warmth and stature to her. She saw that the others are all fighting so that she will complete her goal. Smiling Yuri nodded.

"Okay, thanks!"

With that Yuri turned and ran, as her friends handled the Shadow Monsters that were heading down the tunnel.

"Yeah, Just leave them to us." Otonashi quietly said before turning his attention to the oncoming horde of Shadow Monsters.

-page break-

Yuri had come across a metal door. Next to the door were a bunch of wires connected to a large outlet. They are probably use to carry electricity into the room as well as access to the school computers. On the door there was a sign that says Computer Room 2.

"_He's mocking us_._"_ Yuri thought as she continue to stare at the sign. _"But we've got him now."_

With her eyes narrowed, Yuri walked to the door and without hesitation opened the door. Inside she immediately sees a bunch of computers that were stolen from the school computer room. Taking a step Yuri started walking into the room. As she took each step she couldn't help but look around the room. There were computers on the floor and on the walls. Among the computers there were a bunch of tables and wires. The tables used to hold multiple computers and the wires each connected to either a computer or a monitor.

"Just how many did he steal?" Yuri asked herself looking around the room.

Just then something caught her eye. On one of the screens there was an video of one of the NPC's turning into one of the Shadow Monsters. Then she notice the body structure, that represent the NPC, on the screen being broken up and disappearing.

"_I was right."_

"I'm amazed that you made it here." A voice suddenly said.

Yuri was taken back as she turned towards the voice. There in front of her was the culprit that was behind this mess. He was sitting in a chair that was in front of dozens of computers. The computers extended from the floor to the ceiling each one running the exact same program.

"Are you making fun of me?" Yuri asked. "You had a nameplate on the door so I couldn't miss it."

The young man just tilt his head to the left as he answered.

"Well, this is part of the school."

The young man seems to be mocking Yuri with a obvious answer. However two can play that game.

Yuri just smiled, "I see you have strange set of values."

"No, no," The young man said. "I'm just obeying the rules."

Yuri was slightly taken back by this.

"Rules made by this world's God?" She asked in disbelief.

The young man just kept his hands on his chin. After all, Yuri probably thought he could be God of the Afterlife that they were fighting against. That's why Yuri formed the SSS. So that she could defy God into reveling himself.

"God..." the young man said. "Is He real or not? That's truly a deep question."

The young man fell silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"That's most fascinating, but I have no means to pursue it. I simply obey the rules."

Yuri clenched her jaw, after all, it seems that the young man sitting in front of her is just playing games. But she will beat him at his own game. After all she hates to lose.

"I bet you were programmed to do this." Yuri stated bluntly.

"It's just as you presumed." The young man said.

"Who programed you?" Yuri asked.

The young man just keep calm. Since he knows that Yuri has questions. In fact he anticipated the questions.

"You wouldn't know even if I told you. He's from a long time ago."

Yuri sighed as she looked to her right. On the screen of one of the computers, she saw the Angel Player software screen. One that she has seen so many times.

"Angel Player...What is this software?" She asked.

"As you are already aware, it's software lets you create material and transform it." The young man stated.

"Why can it do that?" She asked.

Yuri wanted answers and not statements that she already knows..

"Beats me, I didn't invent it. But you've been making weapons out of dirt. It's the same principle."

"_So, it's just following the same set of rules."_

"Did the creator of that software wanted to become God?" Yuri asked wanting to know.

The young man just shrugged his solders. After all he may know things, but he doesn't know everything. He isn't God.

"Dunno; I don't know anything." He told Yuri.

"_If the creator didn't want to become God, then what did he want?"_

Yuri continued to stare the young man down. I mean what else is there? She already knows that God may not even exist. And if God doesn't exist, then why is everything peaceful one minute then chaotic the next. Yuri just sighs as she thought of her friends waiting for her to come back. The only logical choice is to skip right towards dessert.

"Well, I'm short on time, so let's skip the small talk. Were you programmed to do this if "something" happened?"

"_After all, you must be responsible for what's happening to the school."_ Yuri thought.

"I don't know the details of my programming."

"Then let me rephrase it. What change in the world as far as you're concerned?"

The young man seems to be enjoying their conversation, because he doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Love started to bloom in this world."

Yuri was taken back by this answer. Out of all of the possibility that she could come up with love was the least likely one. Someone wanting to become God would been her first guess as to why things are happening. She also noticed that all of the computers were now showing a heart on their screens.

"_Love?" _Yuri thought. _"Is he seriously saying that Love was the cause of all of this._'

"Love?" Yuri asked.

"Right, love. That should never be allowed to exist in this world."

"_I see,"_ Yuri thought. _"makes sense. You should disappear the second you should start to love another. But what would happen to this world if love started to sprout?"_

"If love took root," The young man started like he read her thoughts. "this land would turn into an eternal Eden. But I cannot allow that to happen. After all people are suppose to "graduate" from this world."

"At least, that's what someone thought."

"There are some cases where a person lived for another and had a good life, but winds up here because of amnesia. This bug appears when that happens."

Immediately after Yuri heard this her mind thought of Otonashi.

"_After all,"_ Yuri thought._ "when he first got here, he woke up with amnesia. However he got his memories back, so if he wasn't the one then..."_

Yuri eyes widen.

"That happened to Angel Player's programmer, didn't it?" Yuri stated.

"I'm surprised. What an excellent deduction."

"He realized," She continued. "That there was a bug and fixed it. He uses the NPC's to turn into shadows. He's resetting everything."

"Correct."

"So what? Are there more people like us amongst those NPCs?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, there is; just one other."

"The poor guy..."

"It's the programmer himself."

Yuri was shock. She wasn't expecting the programmer to a...human. A human like herself and her friends. But why did the programmer invent Angel Player? Or better yet what made him want to create the software in the first place?

"He was always waiting. He fell in love with a girl who left him alone in this world."

"No way, he'd never get to see her again."

"It's highly unlikely, but the chances aren't zero. But he waited for so long that he lost his grip on sanity."

Yuri couldn't believe the information she was receiving. The creator of Angel Player fell in love in the Afterlife. Not only that but he went crazy because of it. But what happen to the creator Yuri could only guess.

"As such, he created a program to turn himself into an NPC."

"_So he turned himself into an NPC. Probably to forget about the girl he fell in love with."_ Yuri thought.

"So, you mean to say he was the first? So he applied it to the rest of the world so it wouldn't repeat itself?"

"That's a possibility."

"I wonder if he'll ever find peace?" Yuri wondered.

"Who knows?"

"Jeez, I don't know what's right or wrong anymore."

The young man just chuckled.

"I don't know what is right or not. However you may be able to lead us to that answer, since you were able to make it here."

Yuri eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you like, you can change the world."

This was news to Yuri, but why is he telling her. After all she is here to destroy the computers so she and her friends could go. So why would she change the world, and if she could what would she then become?

"Why would I change it?"

"You could choose the path he didn't." The young man said closing his eyes.

Yuri eyes widen in shock when she heard this. She just couldn't believe on what she just heard.

"You mean to say I could become God?" Yuri asked still shock.

The young man eyes opened, "You could say that."

"_God, I could become God?"_

"I could turn this into an eternal Eden?"

"He denied that, but I personally will not. Actually, I lack the emotions to deny that."

"God?"

The young man just stared at Yuri, waiting for her decision while smiling pleasantly.

"Me become God of this world?"

Yuri stop speaking for a moment. Then her lips started to form a smile, with silent laughter. But soon that all changed, with a full out insane laughter. The young man of course was confused by Yuri's laughter.

"What is so funny?" He asked himself.

Looking up at the ceiling Yuri continued to laugh.

"_Finally."_She thought. _"This world is finally mine! I finally did it! This is what I was fighting for. I could even defeat Angel! With this massive system, I'd be invincible!"_

This was finally the moment she was waiting for. The moment when she finally defy God and make Him pay for what He did to her. She could finally accomplish the goal when she first got to this world. After all that is why she form the SSS. Using the SSS was a step to complete her goal. However she never thought she could make it.

Yuri closed her eyes as she lowered her head. But her smile never left her face. With a deep breath Yuri let out a huge happy sigh. Then slowly she opened her eyes, looking at the young man. The young man of course was sitting patiently waiting for her answer. With her lips curled up in a smile, Yuri opened her mouth and spoke.

"Where do I sign up?"

**A/N: Well there you have it. Yuri is now set on being God. But this is only the beginning, I am working on the official first chapter right now. Also I'm sorry for the lack of details, but it's hard to add details when you hardly see Yuri's reactions in the anime, that and all she pretty much does is stand around while the guy sits in his chair. Yes, I used episode 12 just to write this. I just wanted the reader to know what happen up to the point of when Yuri made her decision. Remember this story is not canon but it's my interpretation of what would happen if Yuri became God. Anyway please leave a review. I love to know what you think of this. Anyway I hope to see you for my next chapter. The second chapter will have more details. I'll try and fix the prologue with details as I continue the story. Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
